Día de campo
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Que es lo que puede causar una pequeña travesura. RxY


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.  
Salu2

* * *

_Día de campo_

Una tarde en pueblo Paleta, Blue se encontraba muy aburrida mirando fuera de la ventana de su casa con sus padres. No sabía que hacer para que se le quitara su flojera que tenía y buscaba en su mente alguna solución para divertirse un poco. Aunque para esas horas no tendría mucho sentido, ya casi comenzaba a anochecer, pero para mañana también iba a ser un día muy aburrido. A pesar de que le gustaba disfrutar grandes ratos de calidad con su familia, ya no hacía muchas de las cosas de cuando era más joven y no estaba con sus padres.

Entre su desesperación de buscar con que pasar el rato, a la chica traviesa le llego un gran plan a su mente. De tan solo pensarlo sus ojos azulados les empezaba a brotar lágrimas de risa. Fue a buscar algunos sobres, estampillas, una pluma y unas cuantas hojas que tenían guardados sus padres en los escritorios de trabajo.

- Espero que esto funcione. No me quiero perder de nada cuando reciban estas cartas. – Blue se reía mucho al escribir aquellas cartas. – De seguro se sorprenderán mucho. ¿Qué cara pondrán cuando estén ahí?

Blue salio de inmediato de su casa y llevo las dos cartas al correo más cercano en pueblo Paleta. Para que su treta vaya a funcionar bien, también se llevo a su Ditto para disfrazarse y no ser descubierta por las personas en el servicio postal. Las cartas tenían dos direcciones de salida diferentes a la de su casa. _¿Qué estará tramando esta muchacha?_

Al llegar al centro de correos, Blue libero a su Ditto para que la ayudara a disfrazarse de una persona de chaleco rojo, cabello oscuro, jeans azules, y ojos rojizos. Así lograría burlar a todo el mundo dentro del servicio postal.

- Hola Red. ¿Vienes a hacer una entrega? – Le hablo uno de los empleados del correo que se encontraba en la ventanilla a Blue quien estaba disfrazada.

- A sí, hola. Vine para enviar esta carta. – Respondió Blue al trabajador, usando una voz gruesa y tratar de asimilarla a la voz de Red.

- Oye Red. ¿Te sientes bien?, tu voz suena un poco raro. ¿No estas enfermo o tienes gripa?

- Si, estoy algo enfermo. – La chica se tomaba bien la actuación que inclusive dejo dar unos cuantos estornudos para que no sea descubierta. – ¿Lo ve?

- Si, ya vi. – El trabajador tomo la carta.

- Bien, ya me voy. Hasta luego. – Blue se despidió tratando de verse un poco como a Red.

- Hasta luego. – Dándole el trabajador una despedida agitándole el brazo izquierdo.

Al salir del edificio, Blue se dirigió a un lugar donde pudiera se quitara su disfraz como en un callejón para que nadie la viera. Ya estando en un lugar donde nadie la viera, Ditto dejo de disfrazarla y volvió a la normalidad.

- Gracias Ditto, eres un amor. Buen trabajo. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en su estado original. – Muy bien ahora vamos al segundo paso de mi plan. – Blue dejo salir una pequeña risa siniestra.

La castaña volvió a dirigirse al edificio postal, pero ahora no se había disfrazo. _Esto no me parece ser bueno._

- Hola, traigo una carta. – Le hablo Blue al mismo tipo que le atendió por última vez.

- Hola Blue. Déjame decirte que te ves muy bella hoy. – Tratando de elogiarla. En realidad que se veía muy bella.

- Gracias. – Dándole una sonrisa traviesa. Esto hizo sonrojar más al empleado y poniéndolo nervioso. – Podría encargarse de esto por favor. – Con esto agrego un tono más dulce y tierno. Como le gustaba jugar Blue con las personas.

- S… si. Cla… claro, ahorita me encargo. – El empleado parecía caminar como robot de lo nervioso que estaba de tan descomunal belleza.

- Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Blue se retiro caminando lentamente, dejando desenvolver su largo cabello en el aire y lanzándole un beso con los dedos al empleado. Aquel sujeto solo quedo sonrojado y su mirada se encontraba perdida con tan semejante belleza.

- Hasta luego. – Término de responderle, pero ya estaba muy lejos Blue como para escucharlo.

En la mente de aquel sujeto solo le pasaban ideas de besar a Blue o hablar con ella. Maldición, pero que hermosa esta y ya es mayor de edad, más aparte es una de las entrenadores más fuertes de Kanto, lo que daría para tenerla como novia. Se decía este en su cabeza, lo cual despues fue interrumpido por un compañero de trabajo que veía como estaba embobado viendo a la puerta vacía.

- Oye, despierta. ¿En que estas pensando?, tienes que trabajar.

- Cierto, perdón, no fue nada. – Respondió molesto como si lo hubieran despertado de un hermoso sueño y de repente se lo arruinaran.

- Más te vale, otra de esas y mando a llamar al jefe para que no estés de holgazán.

- No, ya voy. – Dijo espantado con eso, sabía que era capas de tal cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Red salio de su casa a revisar que había recibido correo, fue de inmediato a ver de quien era. El sobre tenía como dirección la casa de Blue y la abrió de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba. Lo cual, la carta contenía lo siguiente:

Hola Red.

Te mando esta invitación para que nos reunamos con los demás Pokedex Holders a pasar un tiempo de descanso en el parque. Lleva algo de comida, porque vamos a tener un gran día de campo.

Te esperaremos en el campo más arriba del laboratorio del Prof. Oak debajo del árbol más grande. No faltes. La invitación es para la fecha de este mes, el día 24 al medio día.

Con cariño, Blue.

Red término de leer la carta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, solo que recordó que hoy es el día acordado y faltaban pocas horas para ir al momento indicado y el se acababa de despertar. Demonios, me tengo que dar prisa, no falta mucho para eso, Red de inmediato se dio un regaderazo y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yellow, la jovencita quien acababa de desayunar vio que había recibido correo, la dirección se veía de pueblo Paleta y observo que era de Red. La carta no parecía ser escrita por el, pero para ella no le importaba, si era de Red, la caligrafía no le importaba, al diablo con ella. Con saber que recibió una carta de el le bastaba.

Yellow.

Te mando esta invitación para que nos veamos en un día de campo y la pasemos un buen rato juntos, solo nosotros dos. Te estaré esperando en el campo más arriba del laboratorio del Prof. Oak debajo del árbol más grande. No faltes. La invitación es para la fecha de este mes, el día 24 al medio día.

Con amor Red.

Al terminar de leerlo, Yellow no lo podía creer. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas de la emoción. Abrazo con fuerza aquella carta por haber recibido esa invitación, hasta que recordó que faltaba poco para la hora acordada y empezó a empacar las cosas que iban a ser necesarias para eso. Guardo la carta en un pequeño cofre que después beso con amor y con la más grande velocidad que la de un Jolteon, preparo una canasta con un mantel lleno de corazones rojos con fondo blanco, hizo unos pocos emparedados y guardo unos cuantos jugos. Su Pikachu Chu-chu, también le ayudo a preparar las cosas, sabía que se iba a encontrar al Pikachu de Red haya por lo que con más ganas lo terminaron justo a tiempo y partieron volando al lugar indicado.

Al llegar Red minutos antes de lo acordado estaba feliz de no llegar tan tarde y aún más de lo que iba a comer. El no comió nada al salir de su casa así que tenía un hambre gigante. Fue viendo que tenía en su canasta de comida para ver que podía almorzar por ahora, pero fue interrumpido al ver llegar volando a Yellow con su Butterfree en su espalda.

- Hola Yellow, llegaste igual de temprano que yo. – Le saludo a la joven que iba descendiendo, con Chu-chu quien la acompañaba volando con una variedad de globos.

- Es que no quise perder tiempo en llegar aquí para verte. – Respondió con cara sonrojada y con voz algo temblorosa por la cita que estaba a punto de tener con Red.

- Yellow, ¿te sientes bien?, pareces enferma. – Le dijo al ver lo roja que estaba.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, es que estoy algo nerviosa por lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

- Tienes razón. Vayamos preparando las cosas para comenzar a comer, que no he desayunado nada.

En eso, los dos fueron preparando las cosas, mientras que entre unos arbustos una persona los estaba observando lo que hacían. Blue se encontraba mirando lo que hacían ese par de ilusos y esperaba a ver que harían después al enterarse Red de que no iban a llegar los demás. El solo pensarlo hacía soltar algunas pequeñas carcajadas, las cuales cayo para no ser descubierta.

- Red. Te prepare este almuerzo con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfrutes. – En eso, Red vio un deleitoso festín que hacía que le saliera la saliva de lo apetitoso que estaba.

- Gracias Yellow.

Red al observar tanta comida, no le importo que los demás tardaran en llegar con lo que inicio a comer de tanta hambre que tenía. Yellow se le quedo viendo como avanzaba el y Pika que la comida que no le importo mucho que no le hiciera mucho caso. Pensó que no había comido nada Red por la emoción de pasar tiempo con ella que hizo caso omiso de la manera de comer de Red.

Al acabar Red, se recostó un rato a esperar a que los demás llegaran y Yellow se acercó un rato a ver que hacía.

- Red, ¿qué estas esperando? – Pregunto con extrañeza e ilusionada.

- A que los demás lleguen. – Le respondió seguro.

- ¿A los demás?, ¿no íbamos a estar solo los dos?

Estas preguntas le hicieron sonrojar a Red y vio como estaba algo molesta Yellow. El había recibido una carta para que todos se reunieran y los demás aún no llegaban. Ya había pasado 20 minutos desde que acabo de comer y no aparecía nadie. Red le contó lo que había pasado en su casa y Yellow le contó su versión de la historia, pero ambos en voz baja.

- Entonces Blue planeo todo esto. – Yellow alzo un poco la voz, pero Red la cayo poniendo su mano en su boca.

- No grites, puede que nos este observando a ver que hacemos. – Le susurro al oído, pero al hacerlo, Yellow estaba toda roja.

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – Pregunto tímidamente Yellow, esperando una solución de esta humillación planeada por Blue.

- Vamos a seguirle el juego a ver que hace. – Le dijo sonriente Red y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yellow.

Blue quien estaba viendo lo que hacían, estaba enojada porque aún no le salía el plan como esperaba. Ella pensó que los dos estarían molestos y se pelearían porque Red esperaba a los demás y más molestos aún al descubrir su treta. Pero en vez de esto, a los dos parecía que no les importara que los demás llegaran. Al parecer lo estaban disfrutando. Estaba que echaba leña al fuego.

Yellow al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando, sentir los labios de Red besarle la mejilla era como un sueño para ella, estaba casi a punto de desmayarse. _¿En verdad estará soñando?,_ para quitarse las dudas de esto, decidió darse un pellizco ella misma, sin que Red se diera cuenta y al sentirlo, sabía que no estaba soñando, con lo que ella le respondió a aquel beso con otro, pero este se dirigía a la boca de Red.

El chico confundido por este acto lo saco de sí. No pensaba que seguirle el juego a Blue por la broma iba a traerle como consecuencia esto. Pero no se encontraba molesto, también lo disfrutaba. Tanto que los dos se tiraron al pasto y continuaron así por más de dos minutos. Blue molesta, decidió arruinar aquel acto romántico, pero Pika y Chu-chu no se lo permitieron. La chica que ya no pudo hacer nada, tomo la decisión de abandonarlos, pero no sin antes tomarles una foto para mostrárselas después y dárselas al periódico como venganza.

- ¿Red?, ¿no te molesta que estemos haciendo esto delante de Blue?

- No lo creo, de seguro ya debe estar muy lejos.

Los dos tórtolas se recostaron debajo del árbol durante un rato más. Red se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Yellow, quien estaba aún despierta viéndolo dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando los dos habían regresado a sus casas, se les caía las cara de la vergüenza al ver que Blue le saco provecho a la situación publicando en un periódico aquel beso y por si fuera poco estaba en primera plana. Para colmo, el titulo decía: _Acto inapropiado de dos Pokedex Holders en plana luz del día._


End file.
